Talk:Fear
Things to do: * Get defense list to match offense list. * Find out mags. * picture of cower animation? * more info about use of fear? * pvp info? * Resistance vs protection or whatever in defenses, info about how mag works and stacking, res of minion, lts, boss, eb, av, purple triangles of doom : Most bosses have Mag4 resistance to Hold. Controller's Single Target Holds are Mag3, but have the capability of Critical Hold, upping it to Mag5 to hold bosses in one shot. * USE LISTS!!! * and signatures ---- :Thanks for the fear article. --Konoko 20:54, 21 January 2007 (PST) Mez Protection vs Resistance There is no Mez Protection. Everything is Mez Resitance. It's all about Magnitude. If you have a Fear Mag resistance of 4, then a Fear power with Mag 3 will not fear you. If that Mag 3 power is stacked, then Mag6 > Mag4, so you are feared. Since the difference is Mag2, then the duration somewhat shorter than if someone only had Mag1 resistance (difference would be Mag5). Same is true of other Mez powers, such as Holds. In this manner Scrappers, Tanks, and Brutes can be held if enough Holds are stacked. Is any of the above true, or am I confused? --Konoko 21:05, 21 January 2007 (PST) : To my understanding, there is both defense and resistance for status effects. Most tankers, scrappers, stalkers, and brutes get defense with things like Practiced Brawler and Integration. Defense means it takes a higher mag status effect in order for it to apply (which may require stacking) . Resistance means the status effect wears off faster, though. Defenders, corrupters, and controllers have some powers that acheive this, such as Accelerate Metabolism. AM won't prevent you from getting held, but when you do get held, it'll wear off much faster. : A mag 2 is a mag 2, regardless of level -- so mez defense does not scale by level. If a level 5 Lost boss hits a level 40 with a hold, they're held unless they have some additional mez defense. However, mez resistance does scale by level. So, when that level 5 boss hits them with that hold, it'll only last for a brief moment. (Assuming they can even hit them with the hold. Normal to-hit and accuracy stuff comes into play. Odds are, they won't hit in the first place -- but it does happen on occasion.) -- Sekoia 12:34, 2 February 2007 (PST) Sekoia is right. There is an excellent post on the topic over in the official forums. A good guide and then, a few posts down, a long quote from a detailed post by Gecko. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Number=815523&fpart=1#815523 I tried to incorporate some of that here, though it really deserves it's own page since it applies to all mez effects. -- Peterpeter 19:51, 8 February 2007 (PST) Kinds of Fear There's two "kinds" of fear. One kind is the status effect you're describing so far in this article, which results from specific fear powers (Terrify, etc.). The other kind of fear is the kind seen when you use a power like Rain of Fire, and all the mobs start scattering. It isn't technically the same as Fear, but people do call it fear anyway (including Devs, if I'm not mistaken). It seems to me the second kind should be mentioned in the article as well, but I'm not sure how it can be included -- especially without adding confusion to the topic. -- Sekoia 03:03, 10 February 2007 (PST) : It's kind of the same kind of fear. The fear effect causes the mobs to cower and stay put unless/until they're attacked; when they take damage, they run around, attack the player, etc. Since Rain of Fire causes the mobs to permanently take damage, they run away from it. -- Leandro 05:33, 10 February 2007 (PST) :: I did some checking on this in-game, and then in City of Data. There's actually (at least) three different types of fear. If you use a "normal" fear power (such as Terrorize), it inflicts the status effect "Terrorize" on the target. Terrorize causes a target to cower in fear; if they are attacked, then they have the opportunity to attack back once. However, subsequent attacks to that target won't let them attack again until after some length of time (not sure how long, maybe 30 seconds?). They also have the opportunity to run off when feared, and when attacked. Rain of Fire and other similar attacks actually invoke the status affect Avoid on NPC's. I don't know what Avoid does specifically, but the in-game effect I see from NPC's is that they avoid the entity causing the effect. They do not cower in fear, and they do not lose the ability to attack. Artic Air has a different type of fear: Afraid. I have no idea what this does. However, these are not all the "same". They are three different status effects, and Terrorize definately causes different behavior than Avoid and Afraid. Unfortunately, that's about the extent of what I know, so not much help I'll be in writing anything up on them. :P -- 18:28, 13 February 2007 (PST)